Several blow-molding stations with blow molds are known to be provided on blow-molding machines for plastic containers, where the blow molds comprise at least two blow mold halves that are opened for inserting a preform and for removing the fully blow-molded container and are closed for blow-molding the container. Two blow mold halves are commonly provided that have a parting plane passing through the main axis of the container to be blow-molded and that can be opened and closed using a swivel mechanism. The blow mold halves associated with a blow mold cavity are mounted on a common mold carrier and must first be accelerated for opening and again decelerated prior to reaching the open position. Similarly, the blow mold halves have to again be accelerated for closing and again decelerated prior to reaching the closed position.
Process time is consumed for the associated acceleration and deceleration ramps, i.e. for the duration of the acceleration and deceleration phases, and comparatively complex drive control is required for the blow mold halves.
EP 1 226 017 B1 proposes an improved blow-molding machine, but radially movable holding arms for the mold carriers are proposed for increasing capacity, the implementation and motion coordination of which is complex.